


Swimming with the Fishies

by Starwrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwrites/pseuds/Starwrites
Summary: Nate's a good merkid, or so he's been told by everyone around him, minus his little sister. So is he gonna just sit there and watch the cutest guy he's ever seen drown to his death?Wouldn't be very good of him, would it?
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate, Kyouhei | Nate & Mei | Rosa
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back, and this time, with Pokemon Fairy Tale AUs! This is hopefully the first to a decent sized series of Male Protags and their Rivals because full offense but i am Here For It. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this first addition! 
> 
> ~Star

“ _ Naaaaaaaate!! _ ” Rosa wailed as they swam along the sea floor. Nate was digging through the sand, clawing at the rocks, trying to find some treasures from above the surface. After clawing at a shiny point, his eyes brightened when he finally dug up a golden circle. Score. 

“ _ What  _ is it, Rosa?” Nate turned back at her, annoyed. 

“We have to go back to the castle! It’s nearly curfew, and mom is going to be  _ seriously  _ mad at us if we’re not there!” Rosa rubbed her arms and flicked her tail, both nervous habits of hers, but she did both when she was extra nervous. Nate rolled his eyes. 

“Come on. There’s no way she’s gonna  _ find  _ us. We’re too far out. I promise, we’ll make it by curfew.” Nate snapped. Rosa groaned. 

“You’re the reason we have this stupid curfew anyway.” She muttered before swimming to dig up her own treasures. Suddenly, Nate gasped. He pulled a hard circular thing out of the sand. It sparked a warm yellow in the light, and was accompanied by an orange gem. He slipped it over his talons, and pushed it down his scaly fingers as far as he could before it was stopped by the webbing between his fingers. It provided a gorgeous contrast to the bright blue of his scales, or at least he thought so. 

“We have to go to Delibird.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ Hmm, well, I have seen these before, but they’re rare objects that I only know the names of. _ ” Delibird took Nate’s circles and Rosa’s scoop thing. “ _ This one’s called a spoon.”  _ He held up Rosa’s find, a silver  _ spoon _ studded with red gems. Rosa oohed at it, and held it between her hands. “ _ I wouldn’t be too handsy with it. The humans use them to pick up their smaller companions’ droppings.” _ Nate cackled as Rosa threw the spoon down in disgust. She socked him in the arm as his laughter died down. Delibird eyed the second object, the full circle of metal.  _ “This one is a coin. I think it’s some kind of food, because people give it to others, and everyone tries taking it from other pokemon. I have a wingull friend in Unova, says that the pokemon in Castelia City steal from the people all the time.”  _ Nate eyed it, and turned it in his hand. He eyes delibird, who was making observations about the last one, before he asked a question of his own. 

“I thought human beings had similar bodies to us merfolk?” Delibird looked at the merprince. 

_ “Well, yes, but I guess they can eat it safely.”  _ Nate decided to drop the conversation. Delibird perked up at the final little object. “ _ Now  _ this  _ one is a good find. It’s called a ring, and from what I’ve seen, humans give these to the ones they love the most. They wear it between their fingers, but I guess you can’t do that, cause you’ve got webbed ones, but I have a solution to that too.”  _ The small bird pokemon rummaged through its little bag, and pulled out a thing string. Nate grabbed at the string quickly, and stringed the ring into a necklace before tying it loosely around his neck. He smiled at the ring and played with it in his fingers. Rosa smiled before eyeing the sun and gasping. 

“Nate! It’s sunset” She hissed. Nate still had his wide, carefree smile. 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“The concert! That was today!” Rosa groaned. Shew dove under the surface and began swimming. It took a second for Nate to snap out of his trance, but when he did, he raced after her, yelling, “That was  _ today?! _ ”

“ _ Yeah,  _ it was today! I just remembered ‘cause mom wanted us home before sunset for sure ‘cause it was supposed to start a little later!” 

“Oh, crap…” Nate groaned. “Primarina’s gonna be sooo mad…”

Rosa nodded with a whimper. They finally swam past the biggest hill, and the grand city came into view. There were people leaving the castle, a sure sign that the concert was cancelled because they weren’t there. Before Rosa could swim up to the front, Nate grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the side.

“We can’t go through the front. We’ll get yelled at.” 

“And good if you do. You were the one that was being stupid.” Rosa snapped. 

“I said  _ we’d _ get yelled at! Besides, if it’s so stupid, why did you-” Nate shot back, but got cut off when a pokemon spoke behind him. 

“ _ Prince, Princess.” _ The Poliwrath croaked. Nate flinched, slowly turning around with a bashful smile on his face. 

“Heeyyyyyy, Poliwrath…” Nate squeaked. Rosa looked at them with wide eyes.

_ “Your mother sent a search party out for you. You two are in big trouble.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this very short chapter, thank you for reading! A new chapter should be out within the range of a few minutes to a few days, so please look forward to that, and comment and bookmark if you're interested!
> 
> Smell ya later!


End file.
